1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hatch adjusters which are connected to a hatch assembly for supporting the hatch cover in open extended position and more particularly that which provides pivotal adjustment for eliminating the bind in hatch alignment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The hatch adjusters commonly used today are mostly of the type referred to as window adjusters. The conventional window adjuster generally consists of an elongated tube within which a rod is reciprocally extended and retracted upon opening and closing of the hatch. The opposite ends of the tube and rod are rotatably mounted to the hatch cover and to the hatch cutout in the deck or the hatch coaming on the deck of a boat. In an optimum arrangement wherein the hatch cover is hinged in proper alignment with the coaming the conventional adjuster is adequate to fulfill the hatch function.
However, because of the way many hatches are constructed or cut out of the deck of a boat a basic alignment problem exists today. The separately constructed hatch seldom fits or aligns to the cut-out already made in the deck. Since the conventional adjuster rotates essentially in a fixed direction there is no allowance for misalignment of hatch and coaming. This causes the conventional adjuster to be pulled free of its mounting on the inside of the hatch cut-out or coaming. Sometimes the hatch cover will simply bend or refuse to close entirely because of the excessive angle required. This also occurs because many forward hatches are no longer square but follow the contour of the bow of the boat making the different angles of travel in the closure of the hatch at least 15.degree.. Consequently, the hatch will not close straight down. As a result of the lack of closure and proper seal when the deck is awash, water will sweep through the hatch opening.
In light of the foregoing it is the object of the present invention to provide a pivotal hatch adjuster which will solve the above problems. The present invention includes a unique pivoting ball and socket joint which corrects and compensates for a substantial misalignment of a hatch cover closure with a hatch cut-out or coaming. It can be manufactured readily and inexpensively and provides simple but effective means for operating many types of hatch closures.